La última canción del crisantemo
by Becca Tucker
Summary: Kenneth ha fingido ser una chica durante más de quince años, cumpliendo así el último deseo de su padre. Como puede mantiene a flote el negocio familiar, una pequeña floristería que antes servía para el rey de Derbridge. La angustia y los secretos nunca fueron tan desastrosos. Su vida peligra y la de dos reinos.
1. Prólogo: La miel de tus labios

N/A: Esta historia ya la tengo casi completa. Es una adaptación de un fanfiction que escribí hace un año. Espero les guste y los invito a leer "La última gardenia" puesto que es de relevancia para esta historia. Digamos que es una precuela. Basado por supuesto en "The stick of truth". Procuraré subir "CATFISH" esta noche si no es que mañana. Gracias. ¿Es malo pedirles review? (?) Parece que nadie comenta. Me deprime, no voy a mentir.  
Espero les guste al fin y al cabo.

 **Solamente el prólogo estará relatado en primera persona por Kenny, lo demás es en tercera persona.**

Para Miranda.~ Aquí está tu Crenny.

 **AU - South Park**

 **Disclaimer: Esta pequeña historia es de mi propiedad; así mismo los personajes no son de mi creación, son originales de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

 **Prólogo: La miel de tus labios**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **El amor es como una guerra: fácil de iniciar, difícil de terminar, imposible de olvidar**_

Henry Louis Mencken

* * *

.

.

Una vez más el frío azotaba al pueblo y a como diera lugar, intenté buscar algo de leña en las afueras del bosque, sin éxito alguno para mi acostumbrada mala suerte. Derrotado regresé por el largo sendero internado en el oeste. El páramo como siempre, se encontraba resplandeciente de una flora tan bella que nunca era cansado mirar. No fue sino un ruido extraño lo que me hizo virar unos metros tras de mí. Procuré hacer el menor ruido posible pero las ramillas bajo mis zapatillas no me ayudaron mucho. Pegué tremendo brinco cuando en ataque —o eso creí—, una cosa peluda me saltó encima. ¿Qué rayos? Juraría que la falda de mi vestido llegó a levantarse un poco. Como respuesta rápida posé una mano en mi entrepierna y bajé la tela en un santiamén, acto seguido me aseguré de estar sola. ¿Por qué razón?

Hace más de diez años que he fingido ser una chica —quince, para ser precisos— justo ahora soy la "hija" del difunto ex florista personal del rey. La razón es simple: ¡Esconderme!  
Mi padre en vida le tenía infinito miedo a que algún día me tomaran para el batallón de guerra. La razón es algo extraña para mí, pero no por ello dejaría a mi padre con el desasosiego en las manos. En primer lugar, porque alguien más contaba de mi existencia para vivir y eso me mantenía atado completamente.

Los últimos años la pelea con el reino contiguo ha ido empeorando a paso agigantado y la única manera de estar "a salvo" es siendo un infante o una mujer. No es que le tema a estas cosas y mentiría si dijese que no me incomoda…, pero el último deseo de mi padre es que logre casarme y hacer una linda familia justo como la nuestra lo fue algún día; proteger lo que nos queda y luchar por nuestro día a día. Me pregunto aun, ¿de qué manera se está más a salvo? Evitar la guerra o fingir ser quien no soy. Una u otra terminarán mal, lo presiento y siempre estuve consciente de ello; no obstante, ya está hecho.

Mi hermano mayor, Kevin, murió en la batalla hace poco más de ocho años, al ir en contra de la petición de nuestro padre. La ridícula idea de mantener nuestra identidad escondida; fue entonces que todo empeoró y cuando eso sucedió, Stuart decidió ocultarnos aún más de la guerrilla. Mi hermana menor, Karen y yo, ahora nos vemos obligados a esconder una verdad que me podría costar la vida, o quizás a ambos, puesto que es muy seguro, a mi pequeña princesa la culparían de complicidad, ignorando por completo su edad.  
Aunque justo ahora me vea obligado a mantener el pequeño negocio de mi padre, para cubrir los gastos médicos de mi hermana, no me molesta y con toda la sinceridad que poseo, me cuesta llevar vestido y mantener una cabellera larga. De esta forma, y al tormento del destino fortuito, no descansaré hasta ver cumplido el sueño de mi padre, y más que cualquier otra cosa: Trabajaré con sangre y sudor si es necesario para tomar la felicidad de Karen y abrigarla, para que nunca escape. No dejaré que la enfermedad se lleve a otra persona especial para mí. Así que no me rendiré.

Esa es la corta historia. Tratar de relatarla por completo sería pérdida de tiempo y más que eso, aún la muerte de mi hermano pesa en mi espalda. Si hubiese ido a la guerra ¿él seguiría con vida? Odiaba pensar en ello. Así se manejaba por completo mi vida. Centrarme en el pasado no es cosa de todos los días, porque aborrezco hacerlo. Si logro sonreír todos los días hasta el fin de los tiempos, entonces habré hecho mi gran hazaña.

Atiné a dar un pequeño suspiro cuando me percaté de que aquello que me había asaltado no era más que un simple cobayo de pelaje igual de suave que la crema. Lo elevé con sumo cuidado entre manos y entonces distinguí algo ¿Los cobayos no solían tener las patas sueltas verdad? El pequeño animalito no sólo estaba herido, tenía las patas traseras rotas y si lo dejaba ahí en pleno frío no tardaría en "estirar" las otras dos (1*)

—Parece que estás lastimado. Bien, irás conmigo a casa.

Debía parecer un loco hablando con un animal, pero ¡Es que era tan tierno! Y seguro que a Karen le encantaría tenerlo en casa; después de todo, algo de compañía para dos no estaría mal. De mi madre no hemos tenido fe de conocimiento desde que la guerra comenzó y pensar en buscarla solo sería peor para todos, ahora mi deber se quedaba en cuidar de mi hermana. Pensar en que probablemente fue secuestrada por el reino enemigo, o que la tomaran como sacrificio al desalmado que teníamos por rey. Lo mejor, por ahora y siempre, dejar ese asunto estancado en el pasado. Fingir que estaba todo bien. Así debía ser.

Como pude, logré cobijar al animalito entre mis ropas. De alguna forma lograría calentarnos a los tres una vez llegara a casa… Pero entonces lo recordé.

¡La floristería!

Había olvidado por completo los medicamentos de Karen. Me costó por lo menos tres meses conseguir suficiente para el remedio. Ni hablar de lo endeudado que me encuentro ya a culpa de los retrasos con el médico. Y es que ¿quién compra flores en invierno? A nadie le gusta ver marchitar una rosa a causa del invierno.

Se me estaban helando las piernas. Maldije por lo bajo lo incómodo que es usar vestido. Me llamarán ignorante y más de uno aseguraría que estoy loco, pero no creo sea malo que las mujeres usen pantalones. En realidad buscaba cualquier excusa para no helarme.

Apreté los dientes cuando al fin logré dar con la pequeña casita de madera podrida. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. La puerta estaba abierta y varios narcisos desechos en la entrada. Tragué en seco y me puse en guardia. ¿Ladrones? ¿Qué delincuente en su sano juicio robaría flores… y en invierno?

Vi una capucha marrón y botas en el mismo color, sin mencionar la espada que portaba sobre un cinturón a un costado izquierdo. Y yo… Yo tenía un animalito —nada intimidante— entre brazos.

Jamás me sentí tan estúpido y despreocupado que antes. Procuré tanto verme como una mujer que sin darme cuenta quedé indefenso tal y como una.

—¡Alto ahí! O… — ¿O qué?—, ¡Llamaré a la guardia!

No me respondió y bajo la capucha solo pude visualizar un par de orbes zafiro, brillaban como los de un lobo al acecho, filosos… Por mucho penetrantes.  
Como pude alcancé una pala del mostrador —claro tomándome la molestia de esconderla tras mi espalda… ¿Qué? nunca se sabe— cosa que se me hizo difícil, aún tenía al animalito en el brazo izquierdo. Podía pelear y estaba preparado, pero una pala no puede hacer mucho contra una espada. No tengo miedo, no debía tenerlo. ¡Sólo me pasan estas cosas a mí, por idiota! Mi abuela se retorcería en su tumba si se enterara de esto. ¡Ni qué hablar de Kevin, me lanzaría un sermón de cuatro horas por no cargar con una daga al menos o cualquier fierro filoso!

—El cuyo.

Fue lo que dijo y señaló a la pequeña bola de pelos. No me había dado cuenta de que aún tiritaba de frío hasta que giré mi vista, y el pobre se notaba afligido con la respiración irregular. Me mordí el labio, fui inconsciente otra vez. Relajé la mirada pero estaba seguro de que debía tener una mueca graciosa.

—¿El… cuyo? Vas a tener que ser más específico si quieres que te entienda —carraspeé un poco al matizar mi voz.

Alguien debía darme el premio a la estupidez, solamente a mí se me ocurría bajar la guardia ante un desconocido que sin permiso entró a la tienda vaya a saber porqué. Di un paso hacia adelante amenazándolo con la punta de la pequeña pala, era un poco más alto que yo y de cerca pude ver sus delgadas facciones, masculinas pero bastante atractivas ¿Pero qué cosas estoy pensando?

Rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua como respuesta.

Chasqueó la lengua… ¡Me chasqueó la lengua! Vaya hombre ese, todavía que irrumpía en la floristería se daba el descaro de chasqueárme la lengua; mi paciencia era mucha pero esa persona me la iba a terminar agotando.

—¿Buscas flores? ¿No? Entonces largo de aquí, eres un allanador —mascullé con cuidado. No es propio de mí levantar la voz, tampoco ser amenazante. Normalmente soy agradable y ¿para qué negarlo? Se me va la mano al coquetear; pero no era el caso. Pocas veces se me ve enfadado.

—Cierra la boca y dame al cuyo.

El pequeño animalito asomó la nariz y antes de darme cuenta el idiota ese me lo había quitado de las manos. Forcejee sin dudarlo y la capucha que lo cubría calló tras su espalda, tenía el ceño fruncido y por un momento eso me intimidó, pero le respondí de la misma manera… Sólo me detuve a sabiendas de que el cuyo tenía las patas rotas, no deseaba lastimarlo.

—¡Suéltalo, estás lastimándolo!

Se detuvo. Logré ver un poco de angustia en su semblante. ¿Será posible?

—Eres ruidosa —sostuvo con cuidado por fin a la motita de pelos.

Su voz fría sólo me sacaba más de quicio y me llenaba de curiosidad a la vez, pero pude notar en su mirar sólo un poco de confusión, ¿sería así?

Relajé el semblante al notar que el ladronzuelo de verdad veía las heridas de la pequeña bola de pelos. No pude más que suspirar e ir a la parte trasera de la humilde tienda. Tampoco es que estuviese repleta de flores, porque en invierno… la escasez de éstas se hace presente y por fortuna había algunas plantas que son resistentes al detestable frío.  
Miré la madera podrida de una pequeña repisa al fondo tras el mostrador… Las cosas no iban muy bien, y de verdad el aire triste se hacía presente en aquella época del año… El otoño ya había llegando a su fin.  
Tal vez sería una tontería usar vendajes de tela en un cuyo pero no había de otra. Traje conmigo de vuelta un par de trazos de tela y un par de tablillas de madera. No era muy experto en ese tipo de cosas, pero la abuela nos enseñó antes de morir un par de trucos. Ella estudiaba medicina a pesar de estar prohibido para las mujeres, claro lo hacía en casa leyendo… y en ocasiones conseguía un poco de práctica al vestirse como un chico y pedir ayuda al médico del pueblo. Parecía que el intercambiar roles de género iba de familia. ¡Ah!, ella era la mejor ¡y cocinaba como los dioses! Dejando de lado por su puesto que, muchas veces sólo contamos con un poco de hierbas y agua. Siempre supo cómo llevar a la familia a la falta de nuestra madre.

—Toma asiento.

Al ver que el otro miraba desconfiado tome una silla y palmee la contigua, dejé las cosas en mi regazo y acomodé mi cabello en una coleta.

—Y por cierto, no soy ruidosa, no es normal que una persona entre aquí como si nada y ponga cara de ogro. Relájate un poco, ¿está bien? —otorgué una confiada sonrisa. Así soy yo después de todo, y no lo puedo evitar, tampoco lo quiero.

—La puerta estaba abierta.

Hice un conteo de las situaciones previas al dejar la floristería: Acomodé los narcisos azules encima de los blancos, y Adam llegó… coqueteé con él, me compró un pequeño ramo de los narcisos, olvidé ir por la leña y salí corriendo al sendero oeste.

¡Bien, él tenía razón! No podía ser allanamiento del todo porque fui yo quien dejó la puerta abierta, pero la actitud del muchacho me consternó… No fue del todo mi culpa; después de todo, mis preciosos narcisos yacían destruidos en el umbral. Eso fue una completa grosería, si no iba a robar, entonces ¿por qué destruir tan perfecta flor? No tenía caso.

—Y los narcisos cargaron la culpa —rió entre dientes.

—Hum… se cayeron.

Apreté los labios al mirarlo de soslayo. ¿No sonreía? ¿Siempre tenía ese rostro seco y sereno? Debía ser cansado mantener una postura tan recta. ¡Qué horror!

—¿El cobayo es tuyo? Si no quieres que sufra entonces tráelo aquí.

Me estaba fastidiando no encontrarle un hilo a la conversación. Karen dice que soy un alma libre y necesito de expresarme constantemente, y que en ocasiones hablo más de la cuenta, pero eso a ella le gusta, entonces los demás no me llegan a importar mucho; pero lo único que quería era que aquel hombre soltara al pobre cuyo que se notaba, no quería estar en sus brazos. Lástima si es suyo, nada podía hacer más que ayudarlo.

Por fin el moreno se acercó pero jamás relajó su expresión. Las pequeñas cejas casi se juntaban, de un momento a otro pensé que era como un niño encaprichado, fuera del enojo que apenas se veía en su rostro, también se notaba gracioso. Llegué a sentirme nervioso cuando estuve seguro me clavaba los ojos. No había más, mejor estar concentrado en tomar al animalito y recostarlo boca arriba sobre mis piernas. Le rasqué la pancita hasta que por fin dejó de ponerse tieso; después de todo si era bastante lindo. Se me escapó una pequeña risa por ello.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, no tardaré mucho ¿está bien? —murmuré al oír un chillido que me partió en cuatro. Pobrecillo.

Tal vez me veía ridículo hablándole pero solo deseaba que se relajara para poder inspeccionar de buena manera sus patas. Para mi suerte el otro no dijo palabra cuando comencé a indagar en el animalito con sumo cuidado. Di un suspiro de alivio al notar que solamente estaba lastimado y no había fractura alguna, seguramente por eso en el bosque no las movía.

—¿Y qué tiene?

—Parece que se lastimó un poco, tiene una rasgadura en la patita trasera derecha y la izquierda parece estar intacta pero no descarto que también esté lastimada. Tiene demasiado pelo, no puedo ver muy bien —tomé aire antes de terminar de colocarle un pedazo de tela en la pata rasguñada después de lavarla un poco—. ¿Es tuyo? —cuestioné por segunda vez.

—No.

¿Eh?... ¿No era suyo? Cada vez mi rostro se desencajaba más en duda, ya no comprendía ni una sola de las acciones de aquel chico ¡Tremendo raro! … Bueno yo no estaba en posición de pensar en ello considerando que desde pequeño visto de mujer.

—¿Entonces por qué me lo quitaste? Y más aún ¿por qué entraste aquí? No tengo nada que te pueda interesar si no son flores, y dudo que seas del tipo delicado que regala cualquier baratija a una damisela —enarqué una ceja. ¿Y si intentó robar el poco dinero que había tras el mostrador? ¡Cierto! Ese tipo es un ladrón, y yo bajé la guardia.

—Lo quiero.

—¿Qué? ¡Esa no es excusa!

—Eres demasiado ruidosa…

Atiné a sonreír, pero más nervioso que otra cosa. Este tipo me sacará canas verdes y es que soy demasiado joven para verme viejo… vieja, quiero decir.

De nueva cuenta se acercó y yo por instinto alejé al cuyo, no quería que volviese a arrebatármelo, ahora más a sabiendas de que no era suyo. Por un momento quedé en desconcierto, porque no fueron sus manos las que se acercaron… fueron precisamente sus labios y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para gritarle o — ¿por qué no? — atacarlo, pude sentir la calidez ajena en forma de aliento… Se movía lento y yo no pude siquiera moverme, estaba tan impactado que me quedé estático sin saber qué hacer. ¿Kenneth Stuart McCormick, sin saber qué hacer ante un beso? Eso ya estaba mal desde el inicio. A veces vestir como una chica te acerca un poco a sus gustos. Sí, me atraen un poco los hombres, nada serio, es pasajero… eso creo.

¡Ese fue mi primer beso con un chico! Y yo planeaba entregárselo a mi primer amor… Lo sé es algo cursi y no soy una mujer, pero siempre fui reservado al respecto… claro, en cuanto a acercamiento físico y eso no me quitaba la reputación de "prostituta" en Derbridge, destruir relaciones por un simple coqueteo puede llegar a mucho. ¿¡Y por qué carajo estaba correspondiendo!? Mis labios se movieron solos y quise gritar ¡Hey tú, soy un chico! Pero la sensación me lo impedía. Culpa de la abstinencia, eso sucede cuando experimentas algo nuevo y resulta ser bueno. ¡Ah! ¿Qué más da? Me mueven los tíos.

Sacudí mis pensamientos y entonces pude apartar mis labios; los cubrí con la yema de los dedos y podría jurar sin tener que ver mi reflejo, que mi rostro estaba completamente rojo. Lo sentí arder hasta las orejas. ¡Maldición ¿Cómo es que la situación cambió a esto?! Lo peor del caso es que sonreía. Padre, perdóname, creo que no podré tener familia después de esto: un enorme descubrimiento: definitivamente me prenden los tíos.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté y no tenían que decírmelo, aseveraba verme como idiota. Me besa un chico y es lo primero que se me ocurre decir. ¿Dónde estaba mi premio a la estupidez?

—No dejabas de quejarte.

—¿¡Ah!? ¡Esa no es excusa, ya te dije! —Grité exasperado. No suelo gritar, normalmente mi respuesta más lógica sería coquetear.

—Para ser un chico, te quejas tal como una mujer.

¿Qué dijo?... ¡Esto no estaba bien! Se dio cuenta… ¡Joder, se había dado cuenta! Todo por lo que trabajé estos años. No es posible que un delincuente idiota venga y me descubra como si nada ¿Cómo se enteró? Si me cuidé para modular la voz, mi cabello es largo y por suerte mis rasgos son finos —no tanto, pero logro disimularlo— y pueden pasar un poco por los de una mujer… ¿Entonces?

—No se lo digas a nadie —formulé de inmediato con la imagen de Karen en mi rostro. Ella no podría sola, y podía saber con certeza que mi cuello pagaría las consecuencias.

Todo quedó derrumbado, deseaba maldecir en todos los idiomas posibles, pero en mi suerte sólo conocía uno. ¿Habría piedad? ¡Ah, pero cierto! Sólo sería la prostituta que en realidad siempre fue hombre, y que desertó a la guerra vistiéndose de mujer, que no alcanzaría ni a cruzar la frontera cuando la muerte le tendiera la mano. Las leyes son crueles aquí, y Karen terminaría sola, tal vez muerta después de unas semanas… ¡Ni pensarlo!

—¿Qué tendré a cambio?

—¡Nada! Me has besado creo que con eso basta y sobra. Tendré fama de prostituta, pero no soy una. —Se defendió de inmediato.

Alzaba cada vez más la voz pero tal era mi preocupación que ya no me importaba. Mi corazón se agitaba, podía sentirlo junto con un gran nudo en el estomago. No podía fallarle a mi padre a este punto, mucho menos por un mocoso sin escrúpulos que solo llegó a romper mi calma.

Sostuve al cuyo con firmeza y sólo me levanté indignado justo al estante torcido donde se hallaba una de mis florecillas favoritas. No tenía dinero y la única forma de soborno que alcanzaría eran esas hermosas "sweet pea" azules. La fragancia que emanan siempre me ha gustado y agradezco que sean plantas que soportan el frío. Tomé un ramo como pude, cuidando de que el cuyo no cayera de mis brazos, cuando terminé lo empujé contra el pecho del joven ¡No me rebajaría a darle algo más! No ahora, tal vez… ¿En qué mierda estoy pensando?

—¿Qué es esto?

—Flores, se llaman "sweet pea" no puedo darte nada más a cambio de tu silencio —mordí mi labio inferior—, por ahora.

¿A qué carajo venía ese coqueteo? Y justo después de tiempo. Soy todo un caos.

Y de verdad esperaba que aceptara. Las tomó, pero de inmediato frunció el entrecejo, se veía molesto y aunque deseaba darle pelea no estaba en posición. Ahora solo quería que se fuera y nunca hablara de lo que escondía ¡Me arruinó la vida en pocos minutos! Al menos debía irse y no darme más problemas pero en cambio sentí su mano tras mi nuca y sus dedos enredarse en mi cabello, otra vez aprisionó mis labios pero fue más a la fuerza, retiró la bufanda de un verde semejante a la lima que tenía encima… Ahora sí estaba asustado ¿Qué planeaba hacer?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza —aprisionado por mi propio éxtasis— y apreté los dientes esperando lo peor; en cambio a lo que creía sentí sus dedos fríos sobre mi cuello. ¿Estaba tocando? Cuando abrí los ojos y me di cuenta, observaba divertido con una sonrisa que no podía ser más que de burla.

En enfado lo empujé de nueva cuenta pero este me tomó de la muñeca con fuerza, casi pierdo el control al guardar cuidando de que no dañara al pobre cobayo. Se dio cuenta y retrocedió de pronto. Iba a reclamarle cuando noté que teníamos compañía, y no cualquiera, se trataba de un guardia real.

Me quedé estático como por tercera vez en el día y no a causa del frío.

—¡Majestad, lo hemos encontrado!

—¿Majestad?

Antes de darme cuenta, el ladrón enredó el pedazo de tela verde alrededor de mi cuello asegurándolo con un buen amarre. Tosí al instante en busca de aire… Vaya tipo. Me acomodé el vestido y en cuanto vi a ¿la princesa? gaché mi cabeza y la mitad de mi cuerpo hasta quedar de cuclillas. Hice una reverencia sin levantar la mirada, no era normal que su majestad saliera al pueblo, debía ser algo importante e imaginé que de nueva cuenta pedirían rosas rojas como lo hacían antes de que mi padre falleciera. El caso es que no soy un mago y en invierno no puedo manifestar un hechizo para crearlas.

—¡Craig!, mamá está preocupada. No debiste salir tras ese estúpido cuyo. Tenemos que volver pronto antes de que papá se entere.

Vaya princesa… Un momento ¿Qué había dicho?  
¿A quién le hablaba?  
La respuesta me llegó pronto cuando la joven más baja se acercó al fastidioso y malnacido —pero atractivo— ladrón. Ya no entendía ni un poco de lo que estaba pasando.

Al complementar mis memorias de aquella época cuando era pequeño, mi padre dijo que el príncipe fue enviado a otro reino buscando así crear lazos con el nuestro y de esa forma poder aliarse y ganar la guerra, pero… No podía ser éste tipo… ¡No podía ser ese tipo! Pero entre más los observaba con el rabillo del ojo más notaba el gran parecido que poseían.

La princesa Ruby lo llamó Craig. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y un mareo comenzó a tomar posesión de mi cuerpo, yo… Kenneth McCormick, besé al príncipe de Derbridge… ¡Besé a su majestad el príncipe, heredero a la corona de Derbridge! Y no solo eso, ahora la mismísima realeza sabía de mi engaño. Esto es bastante grave, puedo ser considerado un desertor sólo por el hecho de fingir ser una chica y evadir el sistema… Estoy en un grave aprieto. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin saber ya qué hacer. No me di cuenta siquiera de que seguía en posición de saludo.

Antes de darme cuenta, Craig me tomó por la cintura e intentó levantarme. Su rostro no expresaba nada y temí por mi suerte. Sentía el miedo en cada extremo de mi piel. Pero en lugar de llamar a los guardias y que estos me llevaran detenido así nada más. El príncipe tomó mi mano y dio un ligero beso en mis nudillos.

Mi reacción no debía tener nombre, estaba tan impactado que las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta. Seguro tenía un poema extenso retratado en el rostro.

—Vendré mañana por más de estás… sweet pea. Gracias por el obsequio mi hermosa dama.

Lo vi hacer una mueca de disgusto, como si el ser educado le pateara el trasero.

—Ah…, ha sido todo un placer, su alteza —tragué en seco.

Estaba tan consternado que apenas pude contestar entre titubeos, pero al menos me dejó un poco aliviado. Sonreí, otra vez de oreja a oreja con simpleza, asiendo amago de mi gran talento para la actuación, con efecto retardado para mi malísima suerte.

—Craig, ya casi es hora de la cena. Vámonos pronto, papá se molestará —exigió la pequeña con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de fastidio.

No diferían ambos en esa expresión neutra. ¿Nunca sonreían?

El moreno rodó los ojos.  
Soltó mi mano y se dirigió a la salida con el ramo en manos. Yo aún perplejo, me quedé observando la puerta entreabierta. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Y ¿Cómo es que descubrió que yo soy un chico?  
Mi cabeza ya era una maraña de pensamientos, empezando por qué… besé a un chico y no solo eso… Ese chico era el próximo heredero al trono. Lo peor de todo: me encantó. Ese tipo tiene un aire que me desespera y me provoca.

—Parece que estamos metidos en un aprieto, ¿eh? amiguito… Te llamarás Thomas —murmuró. El nombre iba con toda la intención. Craig Thomas Tucker. Chasqueé la lengua.

Ahora solo esperaba que Craig no cumpliera y el día de mañana no apareciera por aquí… Pero ¿Lo hará? Demasiadas emociones en un día y yo aún debía ir a casa con las medicinas. Karen debía esperar un poco más hasta que pudiera llegar a casa.

Nota 1* : "estirar las patas, es un dicho común latinoamericano para decir "está muerto o lo estará".


	2. Capítulo 1: De miserias y culpables

_Lamento la tardanza de verdad. He estado ataviada en trabajo escolar sin mencionar que fue época de exámenes. Ya preparo la continuación de "Hurt or heal" y "Catfish"._  
 _Gracias por sus comentarios. He estado leyendo lo que me escriben y me emociona un montón que les agrade mi escritura. Continuaré mejorando para darles algo mucho más ameno y de gusto._

 _Justo ahora escribo un one-shot Stlye, o en eso ando. ¿Algún consejo o mundo alternativo de su agrado? En realidad no sé bien que haré y leer ideas nunca está de más. Los dejo leer. Abrazos a los lectores que siguen mis obras._  
 _En especial agradecimiento a: kellyzelda1000 y Haruka Hagaren. :´)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: De miserias y culpables**

* * *

 _ **Para ser feliz hay que vivir en guerra con las propias pasiones, y en paz con las de los demás**_

 **Séneca**

* * *

La pesadumbre y las malas costumbres son las que forjan a un ser en valentía. Quien es capaz de levantarse tras la tempestad y solventar la idea del pavor.  
Kenneth por ejemplo, vivía a flor de piel con la mano afianzada al pánico, y sonreía. Sobre todas las cosas, sonría.  
Tan consternado se encontraba en aquel momento que ya no supo qué más hacer. Estaba totalmente pasmado y quedaba corto diciendo lo preocupado que se atinaba en ese preciso momento, el más largo de su corta vida. Se palmeó las mejillas repasando lo sucedido y así despertando del todo. Tenía que regresar a su hogar y buscar algo con qué calentar la choza.

Suspiró ataviado, de más cansado de pensar. Deseó sosegarse entre las tablillas de madera cubiertas con plumas y una fina manta. A lo que los McCormick llamaban cama.

Cargó con el cuyo y un poco más de "sweet pea"; escondió el poco dinero en un pequeño bolso — bastante usado— y se dispuso a salir.  
Vaya día tan estresante; pero Kenneth tenía bien en claro que lo importante al tiempo era atender a Karen. Nada dictaba ser más sustancial que la familia. Los McCormick siempre fueron la comidilla del pueblo después de que Stuart falleciera. Tal vez el hombre vivía embriagado y con la botella de agua ardiente a medias, pero cumplía con su trabajo.  
Los habitantes acreditaban su recaída a la desolación y la culpa; amigas que lo abordaron cuando su esposa Carol desapareció del mapa. Ni un cadáver siquiera. ¿Cómo vivir con ello? Lentamente el temor, la nostalgia, el desamparo y el insomnio acabaron de una vez por todas con él.

No se puede vivir sin aire, es verdad, pero el palpitar se hace cansado cuando no hay a quien dedicarlo. ¿No se logra enfermar de amor? Muchos dicen sin chistar que la pregunta ofende. Sin embargo, eso sucedió con el castaño.

Ahora, el mayor de los McCormick caminó con prisa hasta llegar a la pequeña choza que compartía con su pequeña hermana. Algo realmente extraño con ambos era que el rubio poseía una cabellera rubia, cosa que muchos afamaban y preferían llamar un tesoro precioso, de finos caireles a maple brillante; y unos ojos si bien no tan profundos, sí seráficos, del color del cielo, un azul claro y pulcro. Insólito para muchos, pues no concordaba para nada como descendiente de los McCormick, quienes se asentaban de índigos orbes profundos y cabelleras castañas. Carol, era la única que a diferencia ostentaba una melena rojiza.  
Por otra parte Karen llevaba el cabello un poco más corto de un marrón límpido y ojos del mismo tono que su padre, algo que le regalaba esa parte "dulzona" al toque de una chica, se trataba de la piel nieva, inmaculada y perfecta; muchos llegaban a compararlo con la seda.

Ambos hermanos se protegían el uno al otro a viento y marea. A pesar de tener tan poco y casi nada. Karen jamás cuestionó a su hermano cuando salía por las noches a trabajar, en una de esas cantinas de mala muerte. Le preocupaba, la menor nunca negó lo contrario, pero también sabía del esfuerzo que ponía el rubio para pagar sus medicinas. Lo que ésta ignoraba, es que Kenneth no sólo trabajaba atendiendo pedidos a un montón de ebrios, sino que cuando podía engatusaba al médico con palabras bonitas para conseguir un precio más parecido a su economía.

Los seres humanos tienen una gran capacidad para ser crueles pero he ahí donde el bien se pierde.

El pánico corrió llenándole las venas ¿Qué sucedía? Los celestes se pintaron en el naranja penetrante del fuego. Casi suelta al cuyo de un susto. Desencajó un alarido a la par que corría sin cuidado alguno ¡La choza se quemaba, ardía y el humo empañaba la vista a estar tan solo cinco metros delante!

—¿Pero qué…? ¡Karen!

Fue lo primero que gritó y dejando al cobayo recostado en un lugar seguro, se adentró a la choza de una patada a la puerta olvidando radicalmente el miedo. La desesperación le había ganado.

—¡Karen, ¿dónde estás, me escuchas?!

No lograba ver nada y por más que gritara como loco despavorido, su hermana parecía no tener oídos.  
Un golpe certero a la nuca lo hizo caer ¡Ese no era su día!, ¡se ponía de lo más horroroso a cada segundo!

No siguió la corriente para después; su vista se propagó unos cuantos centímetros del suelo e idealizó unas botas rojas, tal vez marrón, por el fuego y el mareo no pudo aseverarlo. Eso parecían y el incendio hizo de las suyas al dejarlo abarrotado de insignificancia. De cualquier forma no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues el martillar en la cabeza fue más fuerte que su resistencia.

Y por si fuera poco perdió la conciencia a los pocos segundos. Todo sucedió en un chasquido. Su hermana… no pudo encontrarla. Para empeorar las cosas estaba vulnerable, a merced de esa extraña persona. Las cosas no pintaban bien, pues había creído librarse de caer preso en los calabozos del castillo y ahora… El _ahora_ se formó incierto. No tenía idea de lo que sucedería; seguramente nada bueno.

* * *

Una exagerada mesa y una estúpida distancia separaban a cada miembro de la familia real en la cena. Por ello se había largado a tierras lejanas, quería evadir todo tipo de contacto con sus padres y sus _ridículas_ peticiones. Resoplidos iban y venían no solo de sus labios, sino de la mayoría de aquellos sobre una silla real. Estaban ya todos enterados a causa de la costumbre, lo que venía a continuación: un discurso del rey que seguramente Craig terminaría ignorando como siempre.  
El pensamiento del joven heredero se encontraba en un lugar muy lejano, uno con paisajes a un índigo inconfundible y a soles luminosos… Sí, y todo ello le pertenecía a un hombre, ¡misericordia! Lo peor de todo es que no le dio el tiempo de pedir su nombre. Otra cosa más, no tenía idea de dónde encontrarlo; pero, estaba seguro de que debía buscarlo, ¿cómo? Simple, se trataba del príncipe y en un chasquido de dedos podría hacer que la guardia entera corriera en su búsqueda, y sobre todo con esa cabellera tan peculiar, esconderse no cabía.

—… Por tanto, es indispensable que Craig se una a la guardia del sur antes de terminar la semana. No podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad ahora que Luxanya tiene problemas con sus habitantes; pero debemos atacarlos antes de que se cree un golpe de estado, o no podremos volver a tener una oportunidad de derrotarlos, no si queremos hacerlo rápido y fácil. Justo en este momento están vulnerables, al menos un setenta por ciento de sus pueblerinos consideran que su rey es un abusivo. Craig, mañana mismo tienes entrenamiento con el comandante de la escuadrilla sur; no quiero bromas ni tus estúpidas excusas. ¡Debes atender a tu reino!

¡Ahí estaba! Y el moreno solo escuchó la mitad. Aunque fue suficiente para que frunciera el ceño. No le importaba hacer bajezas, pero había algo a lo que se llamaba honor y de ahí se concedía la piedad razonable y algo como un ataque ventajoso dejaría claro que no tenía ni un poco de dignidad. No era un cobarde, y acceder a una petición tan absurda… ¡Jamás!

Chasqueó la lengua y se levantó de la mesa, pero antes de irse procuró lanzar su veneno.

—¿Tanto miedo tienes de atacar cuando están unidos?

—¡Craig! —Esta vez fue la reina quien alzó la voz, dulce y aterciopelada pero sin embargo muy firme—. Siéntate.

—Hermano… —suspiró la rubia menor, atareada de la rebeldía ajena.

Pero éste ni siquiera se inmutó y siguió su vía. Caminó un buen tramo antes de poder llegar a su habitación.  
Qué ridículo.  
Tantos corredores y escaleras para llegar a su destino. Esa cantidad de lujo debía ser visto como una estupidez y no como una maravilla. Se recostó en su cama y fijó la mirada azulina en el techo antes de suspirar. En su mente no participaban los problemas del país; desde que vio a ese sujeto le había llegado la gana de conversar con él. Se levantaba y rascaba su nuca, daba vueltas por la amplia habitación. La tonta mascada le apretaba y optó por quedarse en camisa y pantaloncillos, el pañuelo no era necesario y tampoco los incómodos zapatos.

Pensó bien y de hecho tenía una excusa para verlo de nuevo, aunque poco le importaba tenerla. El cuyo, podía ir a recogerlo y no rendiría cuentas a sus padres, seguro Ruby se encargaría de convencer a su madre si le explicaba su cometido. ¿Por qué no lo delató? Quedaba claro, buscaba algo de ese joven, aún no entendía qué precisamente, pero estaba seguro de que había un quién sabe qué especial en él. Y la tentación de obtener ese "algo" le llenaba los pulmones de fresco aire.

Tocaron la puerta un montón de veces y tardó en responder algún par de minutos. Otra cosa que le parecía tonta, era tener sirvientes personales; innecesarios a su parecer pues él podía tomar, hacer o decir lo que quisiera cuando lo quisiera. La sola imagen de tener alguien detrás vigilando tus maneras y manías ya le asqueaba, ahora que esa se plantaba como la realidad le parecía no menos que repugnante.

—Joven príncipe… ¿puedo pasar? —Pero la joven sirvienta no se atrevía aunque hubiese advertido su entrada—. Señorito, si no me permite entrar el rey estará muy molesto… Por favor, se lo pido.

Volvió a chasquear la lengua, ahora más fastidiado que antes, pero entonces consintió:  
—Pasa de una vez.

La joven llevaba consigo un jarrón precioso en dorado pulcro, tallado a mano por los mejores artesanos de un reino lejano. Lo había traído de su largo viaje y era una suerte que el color fuese tan parecido al cabello de aquel pueblerino. Cómo extrañaba los paisajes de antaño tan simplistas y tranquilos.

—Su padre me ha pedido que le entregue estos libros y es indispensable que hable con Sir Marsh mañana mismo, ha dicho —reverenció la muchacha.

No sólo llevaba el jarrón para mala suerte del chico. Todavía haberse negado de una forma "sutil" no fue suficiente, parecía que le tomaría mucho más tiempo deshacerse de esa obligación. Dejó que la chica depositara los libros en la mesita de noche y el jarrón justo frente a su cama. Enseguida la chiquilla rubia acomodó las sweet pea que el florista le había entregado.

La criada parecía esmerarse, pero Craig ya estaba harto de que irrumpieran en su privacidad. La tomó del hombro y esta dio un salto, casi deja caer el jarrón al piso de granito. Un tenue color rosado apareció sobre los pómulos blancos tal cual nieve. Quedar tan cerca del príncipe, lo sentía todo un privilegio y más al saber que éste pronto necesitaría herederos y por ende una esposa bella y fértil. ¡¿Qué decir del primogénito de los gobernantes en turno?! ¡Si el viaje le había sentado muy bien al cuerpo! Parecía tallado tal cual fina obra de arte; así lo veía Bárbara.

—Tú ¿conoces a la chica de cabello dorado, esa que parece manejar una floristería? Haz que la que me lleven con ella. —La chiquilla alzó una ceja sin saber a lo que se refería pero… Esa mirada fiera no le dio tiempo—. ¿Debo decir que es una orden?  
Bárbara salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de la escolta real, guardias o las personas necesarias. En primera no sabía si el príncipe se había vuelto loco o simplemente le daba una excusa para que se largara de la habitación. Es decir ¿buscar a una muchacha cualquiera? ¡Probablemente sí estaba demente!  
Sobretodo porque conocía a esa rubia: la puta del pueblo. Así llegó a sus oídos y fue para quedarse. El príncipe merecía mejor compañía y tampoco evitó apretar los dientes. Emile McCormick —si mal no recordaba el pesado nombre— gozaba de una fama terrible; solía seducir a cualquier hombre, sin importar cuán fiel fuese éste, lo lograba. Tenía algo que ninguna, y nadie había podido detenerla.

El pequeño pueblo solía modificar historias, dramatizar anécdotas e incluso intensificar la saña que se le tenía a cada individuo. Como en cualquier lugar en todo instante del mundo. Se relajó, al fin y al cabo la mujercilla era siempre un sencillo capricho.

En todo caso, cumplió la orden.

Tal vez Craig detestaba tener sirvientes y personas atendiéndolo en todo, pero en esas circunstancias podía decir que era afortunado. Nunca fue tan apasionado con otra cosa que no se dedicara a los saberes y el saciar su curiosidad. Y ese muchacho lo llenaba de inquietud.

El moreno se vistió con ropas más ligeras, apenas una camisa de fina seda y un chaleco que seguramente pagaría la comida de un mes para cualquier familia. No le gustaba galardonarse, pero esa ropa la había pagado con su propio sudor y era mucho más cómoda que las vestimentas reales. Podía decirse que se veía bastante atractivo pues los colores resaltaban sus ojos de índigo intenso a vivo fulgor.

Nadie dentro del palacio deseaba obedecer a un rebelde sin corona. Un muchacho insensato y con poca prudencia además de vaga educación a con los superiores. Su mandato, para la mayoría sufría de lagunas existenciales que impedían la creencia de palabras y la conjetura de sus órdenes. Los leales al rey se reusaron a cooperar con la petición del príncipe, pero al final uno de los guardias dentro del palacio dijo conocerla. Esos iris de azul despampanante no se olvidarían por nada del mundo y estaba seguro se trataba de una de las hermanas McCormick, hijas del antiguo florista real y que los dioses tenían en su gloria.

Craig no tardó en llegar al encuentro con los únicos hombres renuentes al rey quienes lo esperaban en el umbral del gigantesco pórtico, y con tan solo una pequeña daga al costado de su cinturón, tomó su caballo blanco y encabezó junto al guardia conocedor.

—Craig, papá estará furioso. Si sales a estas horas y aún más al haberle respondido en la cena—  
Ruby se encontraba tras de ellos en la entrada del palacio observando bajo la noche como su hermano desobedecía la ley del toque de queda. Pero suspiró sabiendo que no le haría caso a sus palabras—. Ve con cuidado, hermano. Regresa antes de la media noche, no sé si pueda cubrirte más de dos horas.

El azabache no dijo nada, simplemente hizo una señal con la cabeza y todos los hombres listos lo siguieron. Nadie en su sano juicio ayudaría a un muchacho a su antojo tan fácilmente, pero también: nadie de quien acompañaba aspiraba la obediencia al rey.  
De alguna forma Thomas Clive Tucker también se había ganado el odio de su propio pueblo. En cambio, tanto Ruby como el heredero gozaban de la confianza de la mayoría de sus sirvientes, pues estos sabían que eran mucho más concienzudos que el soberbio gobernante de Derbridge. Su lealtad pertenecía a sus altezas los príncipes.  
Sobretodo a la rubia.  
Por otro lado, muchos consentían una calamidad obedecer al moreno. Un muchacho de por más flemático a los problemas de la guerra.  
Craig llevaba consigo sus propios motivos. Un hombre pragmático que no conseguía ver más pros que contras dentro del altercado bélico.  
Partieron sin mirar atrás, donde un pelirrojo con el entrecejo fruncido los condenaba con una mirada. Y llevaba las sienes enrojecidas, color que se extendía hasta las mejillas mientras se acercaba a zancadas.

—¡Ruby! ¿Es que me he confundido con la hora? ¿Por qué los guardias salen del palacio sin mi consentimiento?

—Padre… ¡Parece que ha habido un ataque en la zona neutral! Seguramente son simples pueblerinos intentando pasar el muro, pero no te preocupes, Craig ya ha ido a encargarse de ello.

—¿Craig? —bufó—. Ruby, sabes que las mentiras son algo que no permito en este palacio. Tu nana no te ha criado para que le mientas a tu padre, ¡al rey!

—No… Es solo la verdad y puedes estar seguro ¿alguna vez os he mentido? —y tras su espalda el cruzar de un par de sus dedos se hizo.  
Ningún guardia desertor a la misión abrió la boca para contradecirla.  
—Lo prometo, Craig ha ido a calmar todo este alboroto; ha dicho que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y detener el problema le vendría bien.

El rey dudó un par de segundos, pero enseguida se dio la media vuelta y regresó por donde llegó sin decir una sola palabra más. Por supuesto algo no le cuadraba aunque en esos momentos hacer una pelea no le convenía; tenía que estar de parte de Craig al momento, si quería se uniera al ejercito y comandara la operación que planeaba. En su mente solo cabía destruir Luxanya y apoderarse de los minerales y piedras preciosas que poseían sus minas, que por derecho antes le pertenecieron.

* * *

El camino fue corto y al entrar por el sendero todo fue más difícil, los arbustos impedían el paso de los caballos; pero algo dejó en desconcierto a uno de los guardias. Se agruparon en un círculo y cruzaron miradas curiosas tanto como de agitación.

—Su alteza, por allá puedo alcanzar a ver humo.

Todos giraron la vista en dirección al dígito que temblaba al apuntar, fingiendo que no lo habían visto ya un par de metros atrás.  
Sin titubear, Craig dirigió a su caballo por ese camino sin esperar a los demás. El sonido de las ramas quebrarse, el corcel relinchando y el corazón agitado se combinaron para crear un ambiente pesado y cuando por fin encontró el lugar, no descubrió más que escombros. El fuego ya no estaba, pero se podía ver que el incendio había sido recientemente apagado. Dejando la misericordia y desesperanza pululando con brío sobre el ambiente.

Bajó del caballo y de patadas sacudió la madera podrida, como si su enfado le contestara las miles de cuestiones que comenzaron a surcar por su cabeza. Pronto los guardias llegaron al encuentro y al ver el desastre se retiraron el casco. Lo previeron por supuesto, pero otorgaron el silencio a mera esperanza de la duda.

—Esta, mi señor… Esta era la choza de las hermanas.

El silencio reinó y el príncipe nuevamente subió al caballo.  
Sus labios estaban sellados y no sabía precisamente qué pensar. Se encontraba tan confundido… Su pecho ardió y no podía encontrar una razón. Tomó camino de vuelta a una velocidad alarmante ¡Qué más daba! ¿Quién sería tan cruel?  
Tampoco se quedó un minuto como para encontrar restos humanos, señales de muerte o vida. No habría por qué. La desesperanza rehuía de su ser como escudo protector. No admitiría que la rabia corría por sus venas. El fulgor a fuego intenso se reflejó en su semblante cabido en fervor. Antes ya había tenido la oportunidad de vigilar esa escena más de una vez y fue de las principales razones para huir tan joven de la estirpe real.  
Estaba vivo. No tenía la certeza para explicarlo sólo yacía esa impresión, y nada más que discutir.  
Lo encontraría y no sabía para qué, sólo anhelaba hacerlo y al tenerle enfrente procuraría actuar con sus impulsos, hasta donde estos lo llevaran.

* * *

—¿Cómo dices eso? No puedo aceptarlo, es mucha molestia… —titubeó—. Por otra parte…

—No se diga más. Dejadme ayudarlas aunque sea por hoy. Me siento un poco culpable por lo que sucedió —insistió un muchacho entre más apenado.

Escuchaba susurros, pero sus celestes no deseaban mostrarse. La cabeza le dolía a cúmulos y su cuerpo permanecía enfurruñado bajo una suave manta. Al abrir los párpados con pereza, sonrió de medio lado.  
Había sido solo un mal sueño. Estaba tan cansado de todo. Las últimas semanas convertidas en un fiasco y las cosas se ponían de mal en peor, tanto que creyó en serio su vida se había ido al caño en un pestañear.  
Se irguió tallándose el rostro por completo y se elevó aunque tambaleante en busca de un pequeño vaso de agua. Mientras tanto; dos pares de ojos se le pegaron encima, lo seguían y fue cuando dio un brinco del susto que concurrieron miradas.

No estaba en su choza pero al girarse sobre sus talones pudo alcanzar a reparar en una cabellera azabache y la castaña de su hermana también. Todo se volvía cada vez más confuso.

—Emile, despertaste al fin ¡Creí que te perdía! No vuelvas a ser tan imprudente. Cuando hay fuego debes huir no adentrarte en él —chilló. Sus azules se aguaron al contraste con una fina sonrisa.

Los delgados brazos de Karen lo reconfortaron y el llanto entre ambos irrumpió la anterior serenidad. No fue un sueño y cayendo al fin en cuenta, descubrieron el miedo de que lo hubieran perdido todo… Todo menos a ellos y eso era suficiente para el rubio.  
Su pecho latió con fuerza y apretó fuerte a su hermana en un abrazo. ¡Pensaba que la había perdido! Y… una vez más no soportaría ese dolor. Primero Kevin y después su padre, enseguida la abuela… No quería quedar solo nuevamente.  
La desesperación abandonó su cuerpo, el que con anterioridad le caló hasta la médula.

Mientras tanto, el hombre de las botas rojas se redujo a observar y caminar a la cocina de su humilde cuarto. Sirvió un poco de té y lo dejó en la mesita de junto. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido.  
Cuando llegó a Derbridge lo último que imaginó era encontrarse con aquella muchacha, pero terminó cautivado y esta lo había descubierto cuando en un pedazo de papel la retrataba cándido con un trozo de carbón.

Lo siguiente fue su amable sonrisa y el boceto descubierto; después una invitación a su choza para refugiarse del frío. Un poco de té de menta… y, ¡todo fue un accidente desafortunado! La madera comenzó a encenderse, pero cuando se habían percatado de las llamas traviesas ya era demasiado tarde.

Kenny dio un segundo salto al ver al hombre bien. ¡Él!, ese mismo sujeto le había propinado un golpe e incendiado su choza —mejor dicho, eso creía— y seguramente no traería nada bueno en ese instante darle el beneficio de la duda.  
Su impulso fue colocarse frente a su hermana y extender los brazos plantando una barrera, lastimosamente inútil a decir verdad.

—¡Aléjate!

—Ah…—El muchacho no podía decir algo puesto que estaba más confundido que el mismo Kenneth.

—E-emile…, él te salvó del fuego. Perdona, debo presentarte.


	3. Capítulo 2: El lujo de la duda

**[N/A: Lamento mucho la demora. Como saben algunos, trabajo y estudio. Hoy me di tiempo de actualizar porque tengo unas cuantas horas de descanso y las aproveché al máximo. Espero que les guste, porque se vienen las verdaderas torturas, ya que he presentado a casi todos los personajes.]**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Capítulo 2: El lujo de la duda**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"La sinceridad siempre nos llevará a odiarnos un poco"**_

 **MarioBenedetti.**

* * *

Regresó al castillo enfurecido por una razón que aún no terminaba de realizar en su cabeza. Algo no cuadraba a pesar de que lo probable sería lo peor: que las "hermanas" hubiesen muerto en aquel incendio; pero, en su pecho una llamarada intensa le conducía a negarlo. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Había escuchado que a eso le llamaban una corazonada, pero esa se trataba de la primera vez que lo experimentaba.

En un arrebato tomó los libros entre sus manos, esos que su padre casi obligaba a comérselos con un esmero que no portaba. Sin más, los tiró en el piso frustrado aunque su semblante fuese nulo y lo único que destacaba era su ceño fruncido.

Estaba completamente desubicado. Aquel chico tenía algo que no lograba explicar, por esa razón salió a buscarlo, imaginando que la respuesta llegaría en cuanto se perdiera de nueva cuenta en esas fascinantes lagunas que parecían estar repletas de la galaxia, del cielo nocturno y el mar profundo... ¿Qué le había hecho ese torpe campesino? ¿Por qué cada vez que lo pensaba, una fragancia invisible inundaba su olfato? Las respuestas eran como delgadas agujas que se clavaban fieras en su piel.

En un acto reflejo, golpeó los soportes de su cama, tallados en fina madera de roble, haciendo que esta temblara. Minutos después fue la misma Ruby quien tocó a su puerta; había salido a hurtadillas de su habitación tan solo por preocupación. La pequeña rubia siempre fue una blanca paloma para ojos progenitores. Justa y piadosa; sin dejar de ser suficientemente firme: quien merecía la corona de Derbridge era ella, así lo pensaba Craig.

—Hermano, ¿todo está bien? Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero ya que te he cubierto con mi padre, ¿no sería lo más correcto que al menos me concedieras una explicación? —Titubeó un poco antes de continuar —. Solamente me hace falta saber que está todo en orden... ¿Por qué volviste sin la guardia? — La voz se formó tensa sin calcular la firmeza y fue incapaz de continuar; para suerte de la menor, la puerta se abrió dejándole el paso libre.

—Todo está perfecto —mintió—. Regresa a tu habitación. La guardia no tardará mucho en llegar.

No tenía intenciones de contarle a su hermana algo que no podía explicarse. Porque el sentimiento era completamente extraño para él.  
Nunca fue uno de esos críos que se dejaba llevar a rienda suelta por sus sentidos, de hecho si era preciso decir, carecía de interés en la mayoría de las cosas y cuando pocas veces le importaban... Al saborearlo el encanto se esfumaba al firmamento, muy lejos de sus manos. Todos esperaban que siguiera las reglas y los estándares de un príncipe, pero escaseaba del interés necesario y de la pasión que lo impulsara. Esa misma que había sentido al resplandecer de los ojos luminosos. Tenía bien claro que era un hombre aquel portador de tan maravillosa cabellera; pero, de alguna forma los cielos a los que antes había prestado suma atención no tenían comparación.

Se quedó pensativo más de lo que se pudo enterar ¡Pero debían entenderlo! Sus pensamientos ya pertenecían a un solo gesto, la luna creciente en los labios de... ¿Cuál era su nombre? Frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta. ¡No sabía ni siquiera su nombre y el joven no dejaba de surcar sus más profundos deseos escondidos!

Ese tío tenía algo que lo estaba volviendo loco de principio a fin. Iba de la cólera hasta la impaciencia. ¡Mierda! Maldito fuera.

—¿Craig?

—¿Mmh?

—Ah, solo creo que estás demasiado distraído. Supongo que también tienes tus propias cosas en las que pensar, pero por favor cualquier cosa que te tenga así, deberías solucionarlo cuanto antes. Ya me contarás en la mañana. —Porque la rubia menor esperaba una muy buena explicación. Sonrió con una ternura pulcra antes de salir por la puerta y ese aire petulante que resplandecía en su elegancia—. Buenas noches, hermano.

—Mmh...—soltó un lento suspiro que clamaba a viento y marea detener ese incómodo sentir en el pecho, tal vez la cabalgata lo había agotado lo suficiente.

Craig no lo sabía en absoluto, que su corazón clamaba por el azul... esa miel en azul que de un momento a otro llegó para perturbar su calma. Los dioses debían estar castigandolo con seguridad, lo dejaban en monocromático blanco y negro, desvanecido y sin respuesta. Esa sensación le reprochaba cada vez más, lo consumía y lo único que logró maquinar fue una sonrisa retorcida.

¿Qué era aquel sentimiento? Siempre estuvo acostumbrado a vivir sin ellos y ahora llegaban para atormentarlo como una pesadilla a viva sangre. Buscaba ese resplandor que le devolviera el color que por momentos esos labios le obsequiaron. Los tonos de la noche jamás le parecieron tan bellos, porque ahí sobre la luna creciente logró distinguir el cobalto y dorado peleando ¿por qué lo hacían?

La esperanza es lo que al final muere, se rumora por doquier; pero, el cuerpo es débil y ante el cansancio siempre has de ceder, es lo que dejó sin esfuerzo al joven príncipe tras en su aposento dormido caer.

* * *

La suavidad de un mañana lo atrajo al paisaje rebosante de quietud. A cada paso lograba pintar un cuadro más en la escena, fruto de su anhelo más puro. Ahí estaba tras los prados el dueño de sus innumerables suspiros, el florista. Corrió hasta él olvidándose de lo demás pues la impaciencia lo consumía y cuando por fin estuvo a unos cuantos pasos, la imagen se borró tal cual papel al fuego, lo consumió en un instante y la sonrisa radiante parecía una mueca de dolor penetrante.

Se levantó de golpe sudando frío. Una pesadilla pero a ojos de los guardias eso mismo había sucedido y aunque Craig lo negara, los hechos eran irreversibles.  
¡La choza se había incendiado! Pero algo en él le decía que probablemente el campesino estaba ileso, que quizás este huyera antes de que el fuego consumiera por completo la madera vieja o tal vez simplemente al llegar ya estaba así y fue acto vandálico.

* * *

Tocaron a la puerta, pero el moreno reñía contra las sábanas, deseaba levantarse y emprender una búsqueda incierta; a la vez quería también quedarse en cama hasta lograr entender la razón de ese nudo en el estómago. No sabía explicarlo puesto que nunca había estado tan expuesto a las sensaciones, su cuerpo era una barrera contra el dolor de alguna forma y por ello el nerviosismo nunca le había afectado.

¿Qué eran todas esas burbujas en su vientre? Quien golpeaba la puerta debía largarse o desataría toda su ira y frustración sobre él. No tardaron en abrir la portezuela y una melodiosa voz se hizo escuchar ¡Grandioso! Lo que le faltaba.

—Craig, tú padre está muy molesto así que será mejor explicar porqué saliste del palacio sin aviso; está convencido de que Ruby le oculta algo así que te pido como tu madre, no como la reina, que no metas en tus problemas a tu hermana menor. —Le retiró las sábanas con cuidado y continuó—. Hijo, sé que no te gusta la manera en que tu padre gobierna, pero debes entender que él es el rey, lo que hace es por el bien del pueblo y si a guerra debe ir entonces que así sea.

—Tremenda tontería.

—Craig, eres el próximo heredero a la corona y debes hacerte responsable, cumplir con tus obligaciones y escuchar las demandas del rey, tu padre.

Suspiró y se levantó sin verle la cara a la reina.  
—Debo irme.

No dijo nada más, solo se vistió con rapidez y se marchó así evitando el desayuno y un sermón más del rey.  
Si no guardaba quietud, la calamidad de sus palabras serían espinas venenosas y eso no ayudaría nada al defender a Ruby. Regresó a las caballerizas por su compañero y a pesar de los gritos y preguntas, continuó su rumbo sin preocuparse por nada más.

Galopaba de extremo a extremo, tenía tantas cosas encima a la vez... Eso no ayudaba en nada a relajarse; si no conseguía desviar la atención de su padre sería mandado a guerra sin averiguación previa. ¿Cómo estar seguro de lo que su rey decía? Luxanya no buscaría guerra a menos que se le concierna en un ataque terrorista o algo por el estilo; por ello la mitad del pueblo había fundado su propio "país". Algo simplemente no cuadraba con lo que el rey decía y tanto demandaba. ¿Por qué el pueblo querría derrocar al máximo gobernante o estaba en desacuerdo con él? Hasta donde entendía, los campesinos habían armado disputa hasta lograr separarse de Derbridge y ellos fueron quienes nombraron a su nuevo rey, en una tierra distinta. Simplemente estúpido creer ahora que lo odiaban.

Frunció el entrecejo y chasqueó la lengua. Viró con fuerza entre los lejanos prados; necesitaba que la adrenalina le nublara el pensamiento. No tardó mucho en salirse de control y el caballo paró en seco, ya exhausto. Cayó golpeándose la espalda y enseguida la cabeza, rebotó y se volcó entre la hiedra, las piedras empeoraron el proceso pues rasgaron la piel de su rostro y las exquisitas ropas quedaron envueltas en polvo; el corcel por su parte, salió disparado probando de su libertad.

De nuevo se encontró con el blanco y negro. Su vista fue cegada al instante al igual que la conciencia. Perdió el control mucho antes de caer; sin embargo, no lo sabía.

Pasaron horas... ¿tal vez días?  
¡Por supuesto que no pudo dormir por tanto tiempo! ¿Verdad? Como fuera, sentía una ligereza tal que así parecía, pudo sentir como el factor impulso se desvanecía de su cuerpo aunque no por completo. Estaba tan a gusto ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no vio venir a la delgada figura aproximándose.

—¡Ah! Yo lo sabía, eres el joven príncipe. ¡Es un placer, su majestad! —El joven rubio produjo una corta reverencia que el azabache ignoró.

Craig se limitó a posar los zafiro a su alrededor ¿pero dónde rayos se encontraba? Todo parecía de alguna manera místico. La madera envuelta en trepadoras de flores que en sus largos viajes jamás se le concedió ver, absolutamente peculiares de una tonalidad a lila precioso; inexplicable. La naturaleza estaba presente en cada rincón, sin embargo parecía una choza bastante modesta, una sencillez preciosa.  
Más al fondo, Craig logró visualizar una enorme estantería que debía cubrir al menos un tercio de la vivienda.

— ¿Su alteza? ¡No puede ser! No me diga que le he hecho perder la razón. Prometo que hice mi mayor esfuerzo. ¡Ah! Esto es muy malo. —El chico de irises celestes rebuscó dentro de un grueso libro con hojas amarillentas, se apreciaba que podían desmoronarse en cuestión de segundos.

El príncipe se levantó un segundo sobre la cama pero el cuerpo le reprochó enseguida, la caída había sido bastante peligrosa y claro, los daños no fueron para menos. La espalda le dolía y no lograba sostener la cabeza por mucho tiempo. Se dejó caer en la almohada, escuchando con tedio la histeria del joven a su lado.

—¡¿Eh? Pero si he hecho exactamente lo que aquí dice! —Lloriqueaba como niño y Craig solo podía chasquear la lengua una y otra vez.

—Cierra la boca...

—Está bien entonces. — Tomó las manos entre las suyas y los ojos daban la ilusión de que en cualquier momento lloraría.

Tenía unas facciones preciosas, sin mencionar la piel inmaculada y podría decirse que perfecta ¿un ángel? No, eso sería una estupidez.

— Es un alivio que se encuentre bien, su majestad, pero por ahora no puede levantarse hasta que el hechizo termine de sanarlo así que debe reposar un poco más.

El rubio no dijo nada más después de alzar el paso mientras tarareaba una melodía que a su huésped le llegó a tranquilizar unos momentos. La ira desaparecía en cuestión de segundos. Se escucharon los trastos resonar y después de un rato un aroma singular envolvió la pequeña casa. Hasta que el de cabello ébano se dio cuenta... ¿Había dicho un hechizo? Se percató de inmediato y trató de levantarse nuevamente sin éxito alguno.

Escuchó miles de veces acerca de esas criaturas de pulcro rostro, sonrisa amable y ojos como el cielo. Los hechiceros nunca son de fiar, le habían mencionado en alguno de sus viajes a Edimburgo. Hombres de gran edad disfrazados en tras una piel nívea.

Apretó los dientes haciendo amago de su mejor postura en defensa. Butters rió con dulzura y con una mueca triste negó para sí.  
¿Desde cuándo la gente aprendió a temer a los augures? Oh, cierto... Eric debió ser la razón.

—Beba esto. —Con una sonrisa amable, el muchacho le entregó a su majestad un vaso de barro que contenía un extraño líquido verde de dudosa procedencia. El príncipe frunció el entrecejo aún más; pero, había algo en ese ser tan extraño que le daba paz. No podía ser una mala persona, se dijo y bebió... Para su sorpresa no sabía nada mal, la menta y la lima extrañamente combinaron bien en su boca. La fresca miel le dio un toque delicioso.  
— Tienes un peso encima, uno que te acongoja bastante —expresó el blondo con una notoria expresión de seriedad tanto como de calma. Fue entonces que Craig levantó la mirada a los celestes que parecían haber cambiado de color a un blanco brillante—. El primer paso para entender la antigua forma del amor es reconocerlo, para cualquiera es un requisito básico juzgar de donde proviene —dijo a la par que posaba una palma sobre su pecho y continuó—. Es intangible e invisible; sin embargo, más poderoso que el fuego u el viento —terminó de hablar y una nueva sonrisa esbozó.

Craig contempló su té unos momentos sin saber bien a qué se refería el hombre, negó con la cabeza, guardó silencio y siguió bebiendo de su té.

—Solamente quiero hablar con él. —Por que le consumía y llenaba a la vez, un sentimiento puro que lo dejaba en regocijo oculto.

—¿Es un él? —cuestionó el más bajo.

—No le veo problema a eso.

—No, no... ¡Se equivoca! No lo estoy juzgando y por lo contrario estoy bastante impresionado.

—Eso es casi lo mismo que juzgar.

—Me malentiende, me refiero a que lo ha dicho... Tener interés en alguien ¿no le parece así? Yo no he dicho quién, no obstante, usted pensó en ese alguien. —El brujo sonrió satisfecho—. Tengo más años de los que aparento, su alteza y puede que sea torpe en ocasiones; pero, los años también me han enseñado que el amor se vive sin restricciones.

—Probablemente él esté muerto —cortó la conversación de golpe y lo miró con la expresión más fría que conservaba en su ser—. Tú no sabes lo que dices. —Le contradijo de inmediato.

Por primera vez el augur calló y sus pensamientos le entregaron una regresión. Un solo gesto y el delicioso aroma a... ¡Basta! No debía...  
—Usted debe tener razón... —susurró al final con una expresión triste que trató de ocultar con una falsa sonrisa.

* * *

—Mi señor, se ha perdido contacto con la guardia norte.

El rey aspiró profundo y regresó el guardapelo que sostenía en su cuello. Bajó de su trono —sin mucho lujo, solamente el necesario.  
El escudero en guardia que permanecía en reverencia se quedó quieto y tembloroso.

Las cosas empeoraban cada semana y los ataques dirigidos por Derbridge asaltaban no solo a los pueblerinos, ¡a su gente! También lo hacían con las cosechas y el ganado; tenía que parar con todo y ahora su única arma estaba perdida. Mantenía la esperanza sin importar qué. Después de todo Luxanya debía tener la protección de la luz.

—Levántate.  
La voz severa que emanaba del rey, hacía temblar a cualquiera aunque este tuviese buenas intenciones desde el principio.  
—El pueblo, ¿cómo ha ido la última cosecha de trigo? —Desechó el tema de la guerra para procurar lo fundamental: su gente.

—Su alteza, las últimas cosechas han muerto en el bombardeo de los campos este y sur... El pueblo está desesperado y la comida es escasa. A este paso podrían levantarse en un golpe de estado, muchos creen que teme atacar —tragó saliva indeciso de continuar pero al final lo hizo—. El pueblo piensa que usted se ha debilitado y que tal vez deberían volver a la tiranía en Derbridge, porque ahí al menos gozaban de bastante comida.

Kyle frunció aún más el ceño; no le quedaba de otra más que entrar en guerra y eso le molestaba. Se lo prometió, jamás volver a dañar; pero, era entregar a su pueblo en bandeja de plata a la tiranía del rey en Derbridge o luchar por la protección de quienes le entregaron su confianza. Su semblante de nuevo pareció relajarse y levantando la mirada, después asintió.

—Prepara a los soldados y hombres que deseen defender su tierra de paz, quienes no lo deseen son libres de irse.

Por su parte se dirigiría al pueblo en persona. Debía guardar calma y nunca fue una criatura que temiera a mucho. Eso pensaba, y debido al sofocante recuerdo perdido del pasado, no podía asegurar que siempre fue un elfo valiente y justo.  
Volvió sus dedos al guardapelo y lo hizo girar entre estos. Sabía que las respuestas estaban ahí, pero no conseguía escucharlas. De lo que estaba seguro: prefería morir él antes que dejar a la ruina adueñarse de Luxanya.

Un castaño escuchó todo tras la pared de mármol, no deseó interrumpir y el temor lo invadió por completo. Una vez más se alzaría la guerra y en esta ocasión no sabía precisamente qué hacer. Debía ir, luchar por la libertad pero... ¿A qué coste? Ya había perdido a su familia y ahora no le quedaba nada que defender salvo a sus compañeros.

El pelirrojo se acercó al moreno y después de una corta reverencia, ambos intercambiaron una mirada.

—Es hora —dijo el de hebras castañas

—Ike... se perdió el contacto con él. No correrás la misma suerte. No te lo voy a permitir.

—Señor, me temo que lo hayan descubierto ¿era necesario infiltrarlo? —Cubrió con su palma el parche que sostenía en el ojo recordando la pesadez de la última vez; seguía con vida pero ese era el problema. Deseaba estar muerto de alguna forma—. Sé que él se ha ofrecido desde un principio, pero usted sabe lo que pueden llegar a hacerle a los desertores y no deseo imaginar lo que pudiesen hacerle a...

—¡Deja las suposiciones!— reacio lo calló. No, de hecho el rey estaba al punto de la histeria. Sí, tenían a Ike y le falló por completo. No podía hacer otra cosa más que vengarlo—. No puedo ir en contra de su voluntad.

El soldado expresó sus temores en una mueca y después de una reverencia se marchó. La gente se molía a golpes, los niños jugaban pero muchos más lloraban también. Su decisión fue tomada.

 _ **"Prepara a los soldados y hombres que deseen defender su tierra de paz, quienes no lo deseen son libres de irse."**_

Eso fue lo que dijo, pero el castaño aún se debatía internamente. Regresar no sería conveniente y con suerte seguiría vivo al pisar la tierra que una vez fue su hogar... ¿Entonces qué importaba perder la vida de cualquier forma? Pelearía entonces, por defender a quienes no podían por su cuenta, pero esta vez sería él quien buscaría a Ike. No se quedaría de brazos cruzados a sabiendas de que podía estar envuelto en lo que él alguna vez.

La lluvia... Gotas resbalaban por sus mejillas y una sonrisa naciente apenas se asomó en su rostro. ¿Una especie de señal? Kyle siempre lo dijo, la naturaleza te da la respuesta y creyéndolo así corrió a su pequeña choza. Saldría al amanecer a Derbridge.

En el palacio apenas sostenido por piedra caliza y unas cuantas lianas tensas, Kyle se retiró el montón de ramas tejidas que simulaban una corona. No le servía en absoluto.  
¿Qué debía hacer?  
Tembló al igual que sus labios y contempló el rellano vacío con nostalgia. Alguna vez convivió ahí junto con Ike, Stanley, y otros cientos de personas que jamás volvió a ver. ¡No pidió ser rey! No lo quería, el puesto de cargar con la derrota y se mantenía firme de cualquier forma. ¿Por qué? Lo deseó saber.


End file.
